Concert
by Hara22
Summary: Tentang Kang Daniel yang jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang baru di temuinya di sebuah konser. Check this out! [Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo] [Ongniel!] [Produce 101 Season 2/ Wannaone] [AU, BL, Typos!] / DLDR


**Concert**

.

.

.

Cast :

Kang Daniel x Ong Seungwoo

Rated :

T

Genre :

Romance

Warning!

Maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan atau semacamnya, atau pairing tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian suka

AU, BL, Typos!

.

.

.

.

Jika tahu begini Daniel lebih baik pulang dan memilih tidur di kamarnya atau pergi _clubbing_ bersama teman - temannya nanti malam. Sungguh malam minggunya kali ini harus hancur gara - gara ulah adiknya, Kang Mina.

Seketika ia teringat bagaimana bocah tengik— _begitu biasanya Daniel menyebutnya jika sedang kesal —_ itu memasuki kamarnya tiba - tiba dua hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

 _"Oppa, temani aku datang ke konser Bruno Mars dua hari lagi"_

 _Daniel yang saat itu sedang fokus pada laptopnya menoleh kearah adiknya yang berbaring disampingnya._

 _"Berangkatlah sendiri, kau pikir aku bodyguardmu!" Seru Daniel kemudian kembali memfokuskan netranya pada laptop di pangkuannya._

 _Mina mendengus kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya menghadap kakak laki - lakinya itu, "Jika bisa aku akan dengan senang hati berangkat sendiri, tapi masalahnya mama tidak akan pernah mengijinkan hal itu"_

 _"Tidak usah berangkat kalau begitu" Ujar Daniel enteng._

 _Mina terdiam kemudian ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian kakaknya. "Temani aku atau aku adukan semua ini pada mama?" Ujar Mina begitu ia menemukan beberapa dvd dan juga majalan porno koleksi kakanya di lemari._

 _Daniel mendelik, kemudian meletakkan laptopnya di ranjang berjalan menghampiri adiknya yang berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek._

 _"Jangan coba - coba lakukan itu, bodoh!"_

 _Daniel mencoba meraih dvd dan majalah ditangan sang adik, namun gadis itu secepat kilat berlari menuju pintu kamar Daniel._

 _"Kang Mina berhenti!" Teriak Daniel heboh._

 _Mina berhenti kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menatap sang kakak yang kini tampak panik. "Say goodbye to your treasure, Kang Daniel" Ejek Mina kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya lagi hendak keluar dari kamar Daniel._

 _"Baiklah,— baiklah! aku akan menemanimu, sekarang berikan itu padaku"_

 _Mina tersenyum penuh kemenangan kemudian melemparkan semua dvd dan majalah di dekapannya tepat di depan Daniel._

 _"Jika oppa berani membohongiku, bukan hanya barang - barangmu laknatmu itu yang kuadukan pada mama, tapi aku juga akan bilang pada papa bahwa kau menambah tato dipunggungmu!"_

 _Daniel hanya menghela nafasnya kasar "Aku tidak akan mengingkari ucapanku, sekarang kembali ke kamarmu, dasar gadis pendek!"_

 _"MAMAAA, DANIEL OPP—!" Teriakan Mina terhenti begitu Daniel menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dari belakang._

 _"Iya,– iya sekarang kembali ke kamarmu adikku sayang yang cantik" Ujar Daniel sembari mengusap pelan surai hitam adik perempuan nya itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan disinilah Daniel sekarang berada disebuah _hall_ tempat penyelenggaraan konser penyanyi kesukaan adiknya itu, ia berdiri di pintu masuk cukup lama menunggu _vanue_ dibuka sedangkan Mina dengan kurang ajarnya meninggalkannya sendirian dan bergabung bersama teman - temannya. Daniel menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sesekali mengetuk - ngetukkan kakinya dan bersenandung pelan.

"Ah, Sial!" Ujarnya cukup keras ketika merasakan sedikit terdorong oleh seseorang dibelakangnya. Daniel menoleh alisnya menukik tajam.

"Maaf — maafkan aku, sepertinya gadis di belakangku saling mendorong satu sama lain, kau tidak apa - apa?"

Daniel terdiam sesaat, memperhatikan seseorang dibelakangnya yang menatapnya khawatir dan penuh rasa bersalah, Seketika Daniel tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa - apa, kau sendiri apakah kau baik - baik saja?"

Seseorang itu juga tersenyum, seketika membuat jatung Daniel berdetak kencang. ' _Ada apa dengan jantungku?'_ batinnya. Daniel memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana matanya, hidungnya seakan terpahat sempurna menurut Daniel.

"Aku baik - baik saja" Jawab orang itu.

Daniel menggeser sedikit tubuhnya ke kanan. "Berdilah di depanku, sepertinya gadis - gadis di belakangmu tidak bisa tenang"

Seseorang itupun maju, tubuhnya kini berada cukup dekat bahkan punggungnya nyaris menempel dengan dada Daniel membuat lagi - lagi jantung Daniel bekerja diluar batas normal.

"Kau datang sendiri kesini?" Ujar Daniel tiba - tiba

Seseorang di depan Daniel itu menoleh sedikit sehingga Daniel bisa melihat garis wajahnya dari samping. Daniel baru sadar dipipi orang itu ada tahi lalat tiga titik yang membuat Daniel terkesima untuk beberapa saat. "Tidak, aku kesini bersama temanku tapi dia berbeda _section_ denganku jadi mungkin dia sudah masuk duluan, tiketnya _VIP_ ia sudah masuk dari tadi menonton gladiresiknya."

Daniel mengangguk - angguk "Aku baru sadar kita tidak tahu nama satu sama lain dari tadi, aku Kang Daniel"

"Aku Ong Seongwoo, senang bertemu dengamu Daniel"

Lagi - lagi Daniel dibuat tersekima oleh sosok yang bahkan baru di kenalnya kurang dari sepuluh menit yang lalu ini, katakanlah Daniel berlebihan atau tidak waras, apapun itu tapi Daniel bersumpah sosok dengan tubuh sedikit kurus dan bersurai legam ini mampu membuat jantungnya kewalahan.

 _'Apakah ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Daniel sudah memasuki _vanue,_ entah kebetulan atau apa Daniel dan Seongwoo juga berada di _section_ yang hampir berdekatan, jangan tanyakan Mina dimana karena gadis itu sengaja membedakan tiketnya dengan Daniel agar bisa menonton bersama kekasihnya dan juga teman - temannya tanpa gangguan Daniel.

Lampu sudah mulai dimatikan, Daniel melirik seseorang yang juga berdiri tidak jauh darinya tampak ikut larut berteriak bersama penonton lain, senyum tersungging dibibirnya meskipun ia tidak terlalu menyukai Bruno Mars tapi sepertinya ia tidak akan merasa bosan karena ada Seongwoo di dekatnya, ingatkan Daniel berterima Kasih pada Mina karena memaksanya menonton konser ini, malam minggunya juga tidak sepenuhnya hancur sepertinya.

Ketika lagu berjudul _uptown funk_ dinyanyikan, Daniel memperhatikan Seongwoo yang lompat - lompat kegirangan membuat Daniel ikut serta menggerakkan tubuhnya juga, sesekali ia juga ikut berteriak menyanyikan lagunya, beruntung ia juga ikut mendengarkan ketika Mina memutar lagu ini di _bluetooth speaker_ miliknya di rumah, jadi sedikit banyak ia hafal lagu ini.

"HUWAAA — BRUNO MARS _SARANGHAE!"_ Teriak Seongwoo sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala, Daniel terkekeh tanpa sadar, segala tingkah Seongwoo membuatnya jatuh hati.

Daniel sedikit memudurkan tubuhnya berdiri di belakang Seongwoo karena lelaki cantik itu sedikit terhuyung karena terlalu _excited,_ dan juga tersenggol dengan penonton yang lain.

Seongwoo sedaribtadi terus berteriak dan juga lompat - lompat seolah tenaganya tidak pernah habis , keringat sudah mengucur banyak di pelipis dan lehernya, membuat Daniel lupa diri sesaat, sungguh ciptaan Tuhan yang ada di dekatnya ini begitu sempurna di lihat dari sisi manapun semuanya begitu Indah.

.

.

.

.

Konser dengan durasi dua setengah jam itu akan berakhir sebentar lagi, ketika lagu terakhir yakni _Grenade_ diiringi dentingan piano yang juga diaminkan oleh sang penyayi itu sendiri membuat para penonton juga tampak larut kedalamnya, Daniel lagi - lagi memfokuskan netranya pada Seongwoo, lelaki itu tetap bersenandung tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika Daniel melihat sudut mata Indah Seongwoo tampak mengeluarkan air mata. Meskipun dengan pencahayaan yang kurang Daniel bisa melihatnya, tangannya tiba - tiba terulur mengusap surai legam milik Seongwoo, membuat lelaki itu menoleh menatap Daniel yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku sangat senang bisa datang ke konsernya lali ini karena dari dulu aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku sedih karena konser yang luar biasa ini akan segera berakhir jadi aku tidak sadar air mataku menetes" Ujar Seongwoo sedikit meninggikan suaranya agar terdengar oleh Daniel.

Daniel hanya bisa terkekeh gemas mendengar perkataan Seongwoo barusan, satu hal lagi yang membuat Daniel semakin jatuh pada Seongwoo adalah lelaki ini cukup ekspresif ia sepertinya tipe orang yang juga cukup polos melihat dari caranya berbicara dan juga tingkah lakunya sejak tadi yang juga tidak luput dari pandangan Daniel barang sedetikpun.

.

.

.

.

Daniel sudah keluar dari _vanue._ Ia dan juga Seongwoo duduk di sebuah kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat penyelenggaraan konser, dengan di temani satu _cup americano_ untuk mereka masing - masing.

"Kau kesini bersama siapa?" Suara Seongwoo menecah keheningan, membuat Daniel mendongak mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponselnya.

"Bersama adikku, tapi tiket kita berbeda, ia bersama teman - temannya sejak tadi, dan setelah konser dia bilang ingin jalan - jalan sebentar entah kemana aku juga tidak tahu." Daniel menyeruput _americano_ nya kemudian netranya terfokus pada orang - orang yang masih berlalu - lalang.

Seongwoo tersenyum "Kau rupanya sangat sayang pada adikmu ya" Ujarnya kemudian.

"Ya begitulah" Jawab Daniel sekenanya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama berbincang tiba - tiba ada seseorang yang datang menghampiri keduanya, tepatnya menghampiri Seongwoo. Daniel tersenyum melihat seseorang itu juga tersenyum kearahnya.

"Menunggu lama? " Ujar seseorang tersebut pada Seongwoo.

"Tidak terlalu lama kok" balas Seongwoo

"Minhyun tidak bersamamu?"

"Hwang Minhyun dan Kwon Hyunbin meninggalkanku sendirian, dua bocah tengik itu kebagian tiket _Vip_ sedangkan aku tidak"

Seseorang itupun tersenyum kemudian menggusak surai Seongwoo lembut, membuat Daniel sedikit kesal melihatnya. "Maafkan aku tidak bisa nenemanimu"

"Iya tidak apa - apa. Eh— kenalkan ini Kang Daniel seseorang yang juga menonton konser ini, untung saja ada dia jadi aku ada teman mengobrol selama di konser dan juga ketika menunggu mu tadi"

Daniel tersenyum ketika mendengar perkataan Seongwoo tangannya terulur untuk menjabat tangan lelaki yang sedarintadi bicara pada Seongwoo ini. "Kang Daniel" Ucap Daniel pada pria itu.

"Aku, Kim Jonghyun. Terimakasih sudah menemani Seongwoo sehingga ia tidak sendirian"

"Ah iya sama - sama, kau temanya Seongwoo atau—"

.

.

.

.

"Aku kekasihnya."

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Haloooo! jangan bully aku please! sumpah ini idenya memang absurd and random abis, aku ketik spontan aja waktu liat konser bruno mars di youtube gatau langsung kepikiran ff ini hahaha sumpah gak jelas banget emang xD**

 **beberapa minggu ini aku nggak update apapun karena sibuk liburan dan fangirlingan setiap hari, aku lagi mencoba menikmati sisa - sisa liburanku sebelum memulai aktivitas aku sebagai mahasiswa semester lima yang pastinya membunuh banget, so hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan untuk kalian semoga kalian suka :)**

 **Maaf aku membuat Ongniel terpisah lagi WKWKWK**

 **Lain kali aku akan bikinin ff Ongniel gemes - gemesan deh ya :)**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya dong! :D**


End file.
